eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1876 (14 December 1999)
Synopsis Ian has a hangover and Mel makes him apologise, but then says she will come with him to get Lucy's test results. Lisa has seen a travel agent friend and arranged the hen party in Amsterdam for ten people. She tells Robbie he can have five of them for Barry's stag do. Andrea gets in there quickly to ensure she gets one of the tickets and Lisa is surprised but agrees. Robbie invites Ricky and asks Troy for tips on asking for drugs in bars in Amsterdam, then invites Troy. Troy refuses. Peggy gets a letter from Grant, and he's staying in Rio. Frank says "Well, if it was good enough for Ronnie Biggs...., anyway, just get him to sign the papers for the sale of the Vic." Barry and Andrea have a delivery of various giant foam props, and it looks like Stuart Hall will be guest speaker. Natalie's mother sniffs and says if her ex-husband's new wife is coming, she can't stand it, so won't come, so Barry gives in and says they won't invite the new wife. Natalie's father then replies to say he won't being coming. Natalie hesitantly asks Roy to give her away. Andrea has meanwhile decided that SHE will give her away, and tells Roy that he just wants the glory, but isn't paying the money for the wedding, and Pat and Roy are horrified and Pat and Andrea have a loud row in the Vic. Andrea lets slip that she's going to Amsterdam too, and Natalie is very annoyed but at this point resignation takes over and she sighs "I need a drink!" Ian invites Gianni (and says to ask Beppe) to his stag do, and Gianni says he's busy before Ian tells him when it is. Then Ian asks Terry, who replies "Do you know the secret of a really good stag do?" Ian replies on cue "No..", and Terry says "No, I didn't think so, no thanks." Ian is getting a bit desperate, and asks Mark, who says of course he'll be there, then Robbie tells Ian he can't make the stag party because he's going to Amsterdam, but he stupidly invites Ian to have his stag do jointly as well. Mark says it'll be a good laugh, but Ian's not keen. Gianni changes his mind when he discovers the stag do is in Amsterdam, and he invites Jackie, but Beppe refuses. Jackie says never mind, and invites Steve instead. Gianni is annoyed. Jackie insists, and Steve objects that she's not even friendly with Natalie, and she tells Steve that it's Mel's do as well, and Steve suddenly seems rather keener to go. Lisa tells Mel, with Ian, that her hen night is all arranged, and it's in Amsterdam. Mel says she can't go, she'd hate it, and Ian says that he is supposed to be going too. Robbie then realises that he has oversold the tickets, and Ian says he won't go, since it looks like he will be running the café since Natalie and Robbie are both going. Lisa tells Mel she isn't going to get out of it whatever happens. Pat tells Frank that she saw Jamie and Janine together, and unless he was giving her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, something is going on. Frank embarrassedly asks Janine about Jamie, and then tells her that she can talk to him about things, and she grins and says they don't need to have that little chat yet. Then Frank sees her kiss Jamie and tells Janine off and says she nearly "swallowed him whole". Janine takes Jamie upstairs and tells him the kiss was just a taster, and makes it clear she wants sex. She asks him if he's done it before and says she has, loads of times, and gets a condom out of her bedside drawer. Jamie looks a bit unsure, but ten minutes later, when Frank comes upstairs to tell Janine to turn down the loud music, he catches them in the ac Credits Main cast *Mike Reid as Frank *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Michael Greco as Beppe *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Joan Hooley as Josie Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes